


Forgive and Forget

by fanciful_musing



Series: Break [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closure, Dialogue-Only, Harassment, M/M, Voicemail, experimental formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciful_musing/pseuds/fanciful_musing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's both the easiest and the hardest things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2012.

“You have reached Kim Jaejoong. I’m not available to answer the phone at the moment, please leave a message.”

“Jaejoong-ah, I know you probably won’t listen to this, but it was good to see you again. I know that you probably won’t believe me when I say it, but I need you. Please come back.”

 

 

“Welcome back hyung! Did you bring back any éclairs for me? I’ve been waiting months already~”

“YAH! I barely get off the plane and your first question is about éclairs?!”

“You know I love you hyung, right? But I’ve been waiting for you to land for an hour now, I’m hungry…”

“I knew I should have asked Yoochun instead. Here you food monster, take your damn éclairs.”

“I love you hyung!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just help me with my luggage will you?”

“Seriously though, it’s good to have you back.”

“Thanks Changmin-ah. Now let go, I can’t breathe.”

 

 

“You have reached Kim Jaejoong. I’m not available to answer the phone at the moment, please leave a message.”

“I hear you’re back. Please, let’s just talk all right? I know I did wrong and I’m stupid, but without you, I don’t even know how to live anymore. Just talk to me, please?”

 

 

“Jaejoong-hyung! Did you make good memories? Huh, did you? Did you? Eukyangkyang…”

“Of course! Being there was a good experience, but I’m glad I’m back.”

“No hyung, I mean…did you have any personal…souvenirs like hickies or—”

“Kim Junsu! What the hell are you suggesting?!”

“Come on hyung! I told you to go find a fling, and then you didn’t talk to us for a few days…you totally found one right?”

“God, NO! Is that all you ever think about? I was just tired from the touring. It takes hours to get into the Louvre you know? And all of the famous places are packed. I was exhausted every night!”

“Aww, you could have been exhausted from another reason, you know?”

“Kim Junsu! If you don’t stop right now, I will not give you your gift. As it is, I don’t think you deserve it.”

“But hyung! You love meeeee, you can’t take away a gift! That’s just wrong!”

“You’re lucky I have a habit of loving the wrong kinds of people.”

“Hyung…”

“It was a joke dongsaeng. Don’t look so panicked.”

“That was so mean! You can’t compare me to him! I’m so much more awesome!”

“I know, I know.”

 

 

“You have reached Kim Jaejoong. I’m not available to answer the phone at the moment, please leave a message.”

“I know you’re a lot of things, but I didn’t take you to be a coward. Just fucking talk to me will you?! Fuck…I didn’t mean that. Just—I don’t—what do you want me to do?”

 

 

“Yoochun-ah~ it’s been so long!”

“Hyung, I missed you~”

“I can’t believe you got sent to a conference right before I got back. Talk about bad timing! Good thing your gift isn’t food.”

“Oh~ what did you get me instead?”

“Nothing but the best coffee for my insomniac dongsaeng.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to encourage the bad sleeping habits.”

“Like you’d be able to stop.”

“Good point. So how are you doing so far?”

“It’s nice to be back in the kitchen I’m in charge of. In Paris, they get testy if you touch anything.”

“I’ll have to stop by soon to sample the other things you’ve added to the menu.”

“Of course! I’m still testing which desserts get the best response to place on the menu. You should get all of your coworkers to come too.”

“I can try. Although some of them are still mad their girlfriends are half in love with you.”

“It’s not even me! I don’t do anything!”

“It’s the food. Now that you’ve added dessert, I’m sure there will be marriage proposals.”

“I’m not that good!”

“Well maybe you should consider dating again…?”

“I can’t.”

“But I thought you said you were over him hyung?”

“It’s not that, he comes over every day to eat. And then he just asks for me, every time.”

“What?!”

“I know right? It’s a good thing I have awesome staff that take care of it for me.”

“This is veering off into creepy territory…”

“I know, but I can’t afford to offend one of our rising stars of Asia can I? One word from him and none of his business associates would come anymore.”

“Is he threatening you?! That’s unbelievable!”

“No, he’s not. He wants to talk…”

“About what? I thought you made it clear it was over in Paris.”

“I thought so too. I don’t know what else to say. I don’t think I’m ready to have another confrontation.”

“Well, just tell him what you honestly feel. Maybe he’ll give up, not that he fought so hard to maintain your relationship anyway.”

“Yoochun, you know that he—”

“You’re too nice, even now you defend him. Are you sure you’re over him?”

“Probably not, but I forgive him. You should too.”

“Not after everything he put you through. No one deserves to go through what he put you through. I’ll never forgive him.”

“Yoochun-ah…”

“Jaejoong-ah, you’ve made your peace with it, and that’s excellent. But my feelings won’t change just because you forgive him.”

“I know, just don’t spend so much time on it. It’s not healthy for you.”

“I’ll start having lunch here, maybe I can make him go away.”

“Yoochun!”

“What, I’m not going to do anything to him. I just want to see how long he can shamelessly harass you.”

“Yoochun…he’s not really…I’ve been getting messages from him…”

“No hyung! You can’t go back to him!”

“It’s not that, he just wants to talk. I think I should talk to him soon, you know, since he’s getting married and whatnot. Just because he couldn’t make it with me doesn’t mean he can’t make it with her.”

“Oh hyung, why do you keep doing this to yourself?”

“I promise, I’m not pining over him. I just don’t want anyone else to go through what I’ve gone through with him. It’s not something I’d wish on anyone.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

 

 

“You have reached Kim Jaejoong. I’m not available to answer the phone at the moment, please leave a message.”

“Jaejoong-ah. Jaejoong-ah, I’m going crazy because of you.”

 

 

“Yunho-sshi, let’s meet at the park we first met.”

“Jaejoong-ah! Yunho-sshi?!”

 

 

“Oh good, you’re early. Walk with me?”

“Jaejoong-ah!”

“I don’t think a hug is quite appropriate anymore, Yunho-sshi.”

“What? But I thought—why?”

“I just thought I should return this to you. I didn’t have the heart to throw it away.”

“This-this is our ring! How could you—”

“I don’t think it belongs to me anymore.”

“What?! Is this about her?! You know I don’t love her! It’s just my parents setting us up for business and—”

“No, it was never about her. Or the others.”

“Then why?”

“Because it was never about me either.”

“What? I’m in lo—I need you.”

“Even now you can’t say it, can you? It’s ok Yunho-sshi, I forgive you. And it’s about time I’ve moved on, you should too.”

“Why don’t you fight for me?! Why don’t you stop them?! Does our time together mean so little? Am I only worth that little to be tossed aside like nothing happened?”

“Why should I do that when you never tried fighting for us? The first time? Or the second time? The third, fourth, fifth? The engagement? Where was your fight then? I can’t fight for a relationship you didn’t care enough to defend. I’m tired. I tried to understand, I hoped it would change. But I’m not strong enough.

“Please just let me go.”

“Jae-Jaejoong-ah.”

“This is where we end. At this intersection, I cross the street and you turn right. I don’t hold you to your promise anymore, so live well hm? Goodbye Yunho-sshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the closure that jae needed. he got to say goodbye in person. i know i'm going to get stoned, so i'm going into hiding after i post this


End file.
